Lejos de ti
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: Porque muchas veces las personas sean mágicas o no, necesitan que ese ser querido se aleje y lo crean perdido, para poder comprender que era importante y esencial en su vida. Porque se comienza por extrañar y se termina necesitando luego. HandH


_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a todo aquél que haya comprado derechos. Este one-shot ha sido creado sin fines de lucro._

"**Lejos de ti"**

_Dedicado para todos/as aquellos/as que estén leyendo esta nueva historia… Para todos/as aquellos/as fanáticos/as que crean que __**HH**__r SON y SERÁN, a pesar de todo y de todos, una pareja._

Simbología:

**H**and**H** Cambio de escena.

**_cursiva y negrita_** Guión de la canción con la cual me he inspirado :B.

**H**and**H**

Te acabas de ir, no permitiste que te acompañásemos hasta la estación, dijiste que no te gustaban las despedidas y que ya era suficiente con que todos estuviésemos en tu casa una hora antes de que partiera el tren. Lo sé, estaré exagerando y todo eso pero no lo puedo evitar.

_**Te comencé por extrañar…**_

A penas han pasado unas dos o tres horas pero no puedo, por más que intento, dejar tu fotografía en la mesita de noche por más de un minuto. No sé qué me ocurre, tan sólo te has ido por cuatro semanas y volverás, y todo será como antes. _Cuatro semanas,_ _un mes_… suena como una gran cantidad de días, sin hablarte, sin llamarte, sin ir a tu departamento para que me recibas con un beso y un abrazo y para que luego me ofrezcas una cerveza de mantequilla… una cantidad de días sin poder verte…

Desvío la mirada hacia la maleta que hice al haber transcurrido una hora del adiós.

Y me preguntó por qué la armé.

Me siento extraño, no sé porqué siento algo en el pecho... una especie de vacío, los ojos se me han nublado y no puedo ver casi nada, a pesar de llevar los lentes puestos…

Me comienzo a preocupar, ¿Me he enfermado, justo el día en el que te vas? Y me pregunto que ¿por qué no fue antes? Quizás sólo un día antes, y con lo que te conozco, sé que te hubieses quedado para cuidarme, si tan sólo _esta enfermedad_ hubiera llegado un día o unas horas antes… en este momento estaría contigo, me abrazarías y me mirarías con cariño… Me reflejaría en tus orbes cafés iluminados por la luz del sol que se estaría filtrando por la ventana…

Y te extraño, te extraño y deseo tenerte cerca… aquí, conmigo.

…_**Pero empecé a necesitarte luego…**_

Y ahora estoy peor que antes, noto que esta _enfermedad_ que me recorre el cuerpo crece más y más y me desespero, ¿sería una _enfermedad_ de esas que suelen acabar… con la vida de las personas? Y me preocupo aún más…

¿Alcanzaría yo a verte antes de que eso ocurriese?

Giro y observo la maleta detenidamente, analizando qué ocurriría si me subo en el auto y voy hasta la estación, qué pasaría si me subo a un tren y voy hasta el lugar que haz ido… qué sucedería cuando me veas en el umbral de la puerta cuando al abrir, me encuentres mirándote… ¿Qué te diría?

¿Qué me desesperé tanto hasta el punto de ir a buscarte?

¿Qué yo, Harry Potter, al ver partir a mi mejor amiga, perdí toda la cordura y que ahora estoy intentando recuperarla?

¿Qué te necesito a mi lado… _cada segundo de mi vida_?

Un momento… ¿Eso he pensado?

Miro mis manos, y observo la palma de la mano izquierda (ya que con la derecha sujeto tu recuadro) ¿estaré delirando? ¿Creando pensamientos que no son en mi cabeza?

¿Te extraño tanto que estoy tomando en cuenta pequeños detalles que contigo al lado no percibía con claridad?

**…**

¿Qué necesitaba que te fueras, estar lejos de ti… para comprender, cuánta importancia tienes para mí?

Decidido y con los pensamientos e imágenes dándome vueltas en la cabeza, cojo la maleta y parto en dirección a mi auto… Listo y preparado para ir a buscarte, para decirte… lo que siento cuando estás y no estás conmigo.

**H**and**H**

"Te necesito, Hermione" Me escucho decir en el umbral de la puerta, mientras me rodeas con tus brazos… y nos besamos… por primera vez. Todo lo otro está dicho, con miradas, con gestos, con sonrisas… Más tarde te lo haría saber con palabras y con una cajita negra en mi mano, mientras me arrodillo frente a ti para pedirte que te quedes conmigo para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, es algo raro, lo sé… pero me inspiré con lo que está en negrita y cursiva, y con esa base está hecho este one-shot, que por cierto, espero que les agrade.

Les agradecería mucho si me dejan **REVIEWS** para saber si les ha gustado o no, ya saben, clickeando "go".

Hasta otra,

**HHrldg.Black**. ;-)


End file.
